Petrified
by Demy
Summary: well...it's about Blank *drool* and how he becomes unpetrified...and this is what I WANT to happen to Blank in the end, oh yeah it's in Blank's P.O.V...please R


Petrified   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from Final Fantasy IX.   
  
Author's Note: This is my first fic about Final Fantasy IX, and it's about Blank, my favorite character! So any criticism or comments would be nice right now…I don't really know if Blank gets to be his regular self again since I'm starting the second disc right about now so it means I'm in the beginning of my second disc...*sigh* and no this doesn't happen to Blank...this is WHAT i want to happen to him. And this is told in Blank's P.O.V.   
  
-------------------------------  
  
I was helpless between the two pincers of the rose like monster. My body had let out on me, couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't do anything. The last thing I remembered was pushing Zidane out of the way and throwing him the map. I knew they made it out safely, they all did, except for me. I wanted to move my body so badly, but the horrible monster stuck it's small, tiny like teeth into it.   
  
I was struggling, wanting to help Zidane and the others, after I threw the map at him. Damn, was that a stupid thing to do. Pushing Zidane out of the way so I could be caught? But I guess I did it for the best. Yeah for the best of him. No, I can't think like that. We're buddies, we've been best buddies, I guess that's why.   
  
Well at least I'm able to think right now, but I know I would never be able to see day again. Nor would I be able to see the first and last rays of the sun. I won't be able to see any cute girls anymore either. Never, ever again… Damnit, I want to be able to move again, be able to see again!  
  
Even though I couldn't cry, it felt like I was. Even though I couldn't feel any parts of my body, I felt something in my heart. God damn myself. I was beginning to feel sappy. This being petrified thing was making me go insane. *sigh* I guess I'm going to have to wait until someone or something comes to turn me back into regular ol' Blank again. But I strongly doubt it.   
  
It felt like the days moved on and still no one came. I was able to hear and to think at this point. But I only heard silence. Well duh, the whole forest was petrified. I kept on forgetting that and only thinking that I was trapped in a large rock or something like that.   
  
Then out of the silence came small voices. I couldn't make out what they were saying but at least they were voices.   
  
The voices got louder, and I thought one of the voices said my name. I wish I could call back to whoever said my name, but of course I was stoned.   
  
"Blank…" the voice rang again. "Hey…buddy…gonna…get…ya…outta…"  
  
Hey, I said I was able to hear but not that well.   
  
"Is it Zidane?" I thought to myself. "Is he here to turn me back. Well he better be for what I did for him."  
  
"Zidane if we unpetrify Blank, we may unpetrify the whole forest." Vivi said cautiously.  
  
Zidane only answered with a look of regret and sorrow on his face.   
  
"Damnit, I don't know why you would put your life in danger just because of me, you idiot!" Zidane whispered to himself. "But I'll find a cure for you. I promise."  
  
"You better not be talking about the princess, you, you sewer peasant!" Steiner yelled as his rusty armor creaked when he jumped up and down.  
  
"Cool your toes, Rusty. I was just thinking of away to save my friend here." Zidane replied back in a hoarse voice.   
  
"Grrrr…" Was Rusty's (Steiner's) only comment.   
  
"Zidane…"  
  
"Yes, Dagger…"  
  
"I think I have away to save your friend while keeping Evil Forest petrified." Dagger lowered her head to look at her staff. "But I don't know if it'll work."  
  
"Did I just here her right? The princess is going to help me. Well I'll be damned. Zidane must have done a pretty good job on her." I tried to chuckle but I forgot once more.   
  
"Well, anything will do, Dagger. What's the plan?" Curiosity sprout in his voice.   
  
"I believe if I can use my white magic I can cure your friend. I just have to touch him with the tip of my staff and that'll only cure him and not the whole forest since it's directed on only one object." She explained.   
  
"She's smart and she's pretty. Too bad she ain't my type." I joked once more.  
  
I heard Zidane tell the princess to try it and that's what she did. I somewhat felt the end of the staff touch me on my left leg. As the princess said something weird, someone knocked the staff so it would be focused on the whole forest. It was already too late and the forest and myself were unpetrified.   
  
I felt the warmth of my blood flow through my body. I was beginning to feel my neck, next my arms, and then my legs. I was cured and freed from the eternity of silence that was laid upon me. But also I could feel the monster's teeth sinking deeper into my flesh. The monster was awakened with me, just like the whole forest.   
  
I began to struggle, like before, and Zidane blasted the monster with his Ogre, a new weapon I never seen before.   
  
I was released from its grip as it fell to the ground. But the whole forest was alive again and after us once more.   
"Come on, Blank." I heard Zidane yell out to me.   
  
I quickly ran to where the others were, holding my wound, and we all began to run away. To run away from death and silence. I turned around to see what was going on and the forest was beginning to turn to stone again. I shouted to the others to hurry but I guess they knew whether or not I told them.   
  
The opening that Zidane cut opened was being blocked by the vines, which were alive again. We had no time to waste. If we didn't move quickly, we all would meet the same fate as I met before.   
  
Vivi was using his fire spell to kill off the vines while Zidane was cutting them with his Ogre. I couldn't just stand around so I helped with my sword. The pain of my wound surged through my body as I moved with my sword. But I had to help the others.   
We managed to get an opening in time, and the princess and the rusty dude went through it first. Next, Vivi and then…and then…shit...Zidane was caught in a couple of vines. His Ogre on the ground. He was helpless and soon he would be petrified.  
  
I wasn't going to let my friend die in silence. So I picked up his Ogre, in agony, and fought my way to get him free. The ends of the vines were turning into stone already. I knew I had to hurry. One last vine and Zidane was free. He fell down with a big thump. Luckily, I helped him up and we ran for the opening.   
  
It looked father away than before, and it was also closing. We both leaped in and out of vines and made our way to safety. There awaited the others. And that was the last of Evil Forest.  
  
"It is all my fault that this just happened. Zidane and Blank could have died because me." Dagger pitied herself as Vivi and old Rusty was trying to confront her.   
  
"Dagger, it's okay. We're all safe, and that's what matters." Zidane said.  
  
"But something pushed me. I don't know what…but something pushed me. Something cold. And Blank's hurt because of me." Dagger sobbed.   
  
"Don't worry. We're fine, just like what Zidane said. And this is only a small flesh wound. It'll heal in time" I said, trying to act calm. "And whatever that evil thing was is now petrified. Anyway, if it's going to be anyone's fault, it'll be mine. I was the one who you were trying to save, remember."  
  
"Good point there, Blank." Zidane joked around.  
  
We all kind of laughed and decided to rest for this was a long day.  
  
I gave everyone that seed remover medicine, and Vivi helped me make it  
  
.As day turned to night, we all rested in a tent that a moogle set up for us. But poor Rusty didn't feel like sharing the same tent with two people who tried to kidnap the princess. But I'm glad that I saw day again and happy to be my old self. And my flesh wound was beginning to heal, thanks to the moogle. Damnit, becoming sappy again, oh well…  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes again: Okay so the ending wasn't all that good but I hopefully this whole story made sense…I may write a yaoi fic about Blank and Zidane, I don't know, and if I do, I'm just that kinda person.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
